1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to tools for positioning the ends of small objects adjacent prescribed index positions and is useful for positioning small wires and, in particular, the positioning of the ends of optical fibers with respect to their connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No device is known that performs the functions of the instant tool.